Is It Fate?
by LetsMakePopcorn
Summary: Prussia promised, he swore as he died in Canada's arms that he would see him again. As he cried, Canada hoped that Prussia would stay true to his word.


Canada felt hot tears fall down his flushed cheeks, his arms tightened around the body that rested in his lap. He dropped his head on the other's silver hair. His tears dropped into the silver hair. Canada felt a hand rest on his cheek he looked at the person who rested in his lap.

"Don't cry, I don't like seeing you sad." The man smiled slightly as he licked the corner of his mouth. He tasted the metallic taste of blood and winced.

"How do you not want be to cry?" The blonde nation exclaimed "you're dying in my arms Prussia! I love you so much I don't want you to leave me!" Canada cried out, he again buried his head in the other's neck even more tears fell. Canada couldn't help but feel a growing pain within him, it felt cold and sharp, like ice. He didn't want to lose Prussia, the nation he loved most in this cruel world.

"I know you don't want me to die, and I don't want to die, but there is no hope now." Prussia looked into Canada's violet orbs, "you have to leave now, before they find you." Canada was quick to shake his head in disagreement. There was no way in heaven or hell that he was leaving Prussia.

"I will never leave you, if they find you they find us both" Canada assured Prussia. Prussia tried to push Canada away from him. He had to leave now. Prussia wanted Canada to live, and he knew if he stayed here they would certainly find him and kill him. Prussia didn't want his lover to die, that's the last thing he would ever want.

"Leave please" he kept trying to push the younger nation away, to get the message that he had to go. It wasn't working, the younger nation just held on tighter to him. Prussia felt dizziness wash over him, it must be from all the blood he lost. "I want you to live" he looked up at Canada who was still crying his eyes out. He felt the pain in his stomach area slowly dissolve. He was dying he knew it, there was no saving him.

"Prussia, I love you so much." Canada mumbled as he moved his fingers through the older nations hair. With all his sadness he felt his heart grow heavy.

It was getting so much harder for Prussia to breath and to keep his eyes open. "Leave. Now." He begged Canada who again shook his head, with a sad smile.

"I can't leave you I love you too much to leave you. Without you there is no reason for me to live." Canada spoke his voice cracking.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Prussia questioned humorously Canada let out a laugh. It sounded like bells to Prussia and he loved it, he loved that he got to hear that beautiful laugh for a last time. "I love you Canada, don't you dare forget that." His eyes felt so heavy. He closed them and opened them one last time, his lover's eyes glazed with full fear. He moved his hand again to the other's cheek, "we will meet again, I swear" He closed his eyes.

Canada felt the hand fall, his eyes widened. He let out a gasp and everything came crashing down for him. He began to sob his heart out. He never heard the footsteps that rushed around him. Those foot steps cornered him. Canada held onto Prussia as the footsteps got closer.

"He's in here." Canada looked up the men with malice in their eyes, they were here. Just like Prussia said, they would find him if he didn't leave. Canada didn't try to escape he accepted his fate...only to see Prussia again.

* * *

Gilbert let out a laugh as his tightened the straps on his book bag. He had been listening to a story Antonio was telling him. The Spanish teen was telling him how he was making out with lovino when the Italian's grandfather came waltzing in. Naturally lovino's protective grandfather kicked Antonio out. As Gilbert laughed Antonio whined saying it wasn't fair.

"It's not fair! I wasn't doing anything bad!" The Spanish teen pouted as they walked onto the school grounds. "And it's not funny!" Gilbert pushed away a tear from his eye from the laughter.

"It's actually hilarious" he smirked at his friend who continued to pout. That was until Antonio saw lovino talking with feliciano. Antonio told Gilbert that he would have to leave, and he dashed to his boyfriend. He grabbed the Italian from behind, and picked him up spinning him around showering him with kisses and words of endearment. When he finally put the Italian cutie down, the boy started to smack and yell various curse words in different languages to Antonio who just smiled goofily. Gilbert laughed as he walked away that couple was something else.

He walked into the school, and down the hall to his class not paying attention to where exactly he was waking. His thoughts were else where. What brought him back to reality was when he smacked right into another student. He didn't fall, but he did hear the student hit the floor.

He looked down, it was a boy. Said boy had wavy blonde locks, and large violet eyes that were covered by frames. Gilbert looked into the boys eyes and the boy looked into his eyes. Gilbert felt his eyes widen for an unknown reason, quickly he pushed his hand out towards the boy. He took his hand and Gilbert pulled him up. Gilbert would have to admit they stayed holding hands for more time then needed. Gilbert couldn't take his eyes off of the boy, something within him was tugging. It was as if he had seen the boy before. As if he already knew him.

"Do I know you?" He couldn't help but asking. He had to know, the feeling of familiarity kept tugging on him. The boy shook his head quickly. "Really? I feel...like I do." Gilbert admitted to the boy. The boy agreed he also felt a strange feeling of knowing who Gilbert was, but he had no idea of why. He hadn't seen nor meet Gilbert before in his life so why? "What's you're name?" Gilbert needed to at least know that.

"Matthew Williams" his voice brought another wave of familiarity to Gilbert. He strangely loved the way Matthew's voice sounded. It sounded like bells that twinkled in the air, a lovely sound to his ears. "What's your name?" Those twinkling bells continued to ring within his ears. He could listen to them forever.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, are you sure we have never meet before?" Gilbert asked as he pushed his hand out to shake Matthew's. Matthew smiled slightly, he took the others hand and gave a firm grasp.

"I don't recall ever seeing you in my life Gilbert, but I feel as if I know you from somewhere." Matthew explained to Gilbert who nodded so it wasn't just him.

"Weird." Gilbert mumbled. He told Matthew that he also felt that he knew him from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Maybe we will never find out." Matthew giggled out. Gilbert grinned at his giggle it was adorable, he needed to know this boy. The tugging inside him told him he needed to know who he was.

"Maybe we won't find out why, but what are you doing after school Matthew?" Gilbert asked, Matthew looked confused then his cheeks flushed pink.

"Nothing." Matthew whispered out. That made Gilbert smile happily.

"Good I want to get to know you, there has to be a reason of why I feel like I know you. I might not figure that out but I want to know who you are, you seem interesting." Matthew flushed even more, and Gilbert found out that moment that he enjoyed making the other red. Matthew nodded at Gilbert's request to get to know him.

"Okay, but I want to know who you are in return." Matthew looked at Gilbert, with a serious face.

"Deal," They walked together to leave Matthew at his first class of the day. Gilbert laughed at an idea that came into mind, Matthew have him a confused look.

"What?" The blonde questioned.

"It's nothing really, I was just thinking what if the reason that I feel like I know who you is because I meet you in my last life?" He laughed at his silly idea, Matthew laughed as well.

"That would be something." Matthew chimed in with his bell like voice. The warning bell of the school took them out of their small little world. "I'll see you later Gilbert." Matthew turned to go inside the class room.

"I'll see you later Matthew! Don't forget our deal!" He called out as he ran to class. He shook his head at his silly idea. Him knowing Matthew in a pervious life, how crazy would that be?! Still, that idea stuck to him through out the whole day. He concluded as he picked up Matthew after his last class of the day, that

"Matthew?" Matthew hummed in response. "If we did know each other in a previous life, I'm really happy that I got to see you again in this life as well." Matthew blushed again.

"Then I'm happy to see you again Gilbert, it was fate to see you again then!" Matthew said happily. Gilbert smiled at him, maybe it was fate...

* * *

Hiya! Dang I haven't updated or posted anything in a while. That's because my computer crashed and I didn't have a way to update or post new stuff, but I did get a tablet in which I can post things. That's why I posted this. I hope you guys liked this little one shot I happily wrote it in the middle of the night! Review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
